


Peaceful Lov

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gift Fic, mentions of background ships, old story from years ago, screw the ending I kept Neji alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: The war against Obito is over. Peace comes over the land. Gaara reflects on the life he and his friends have. A Valentine's Day gift fic for my best friend in real life, Michelle. She is animejunkie828 on FanFiction and Kazekage-sama91 on DeviantArt.





	Peaceful Lov

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a Valentine's Day gift for my best friend in real life, Michelle. She is animejunkie828 on and kazekage-sama91 on DeviantART. I have been trying to think of something to write for her for valentines. And then this little idea came to my mind. This is canon, but with AU as well. Since I am not caught up with the current chapters of Naruto, I'm basically making my own history up. So I say that this is post Naruto. Like when they are in their twenties. Plus, there is a surprise for Michelle. Hope you like it babe! Love you lots!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> Note: I don't think that this is up to my new standards of writing, but whatever. *shrug* This is my first Naruto story featuring Gaara, so I hope I get his character right. I'm not up to date with the manga. I blame Bleach on that. Yes, I prefer Bleach over Naruto. Deal with it. Although I may have not read the newest Naruto chapters, I do know of two big spoilers in it. I plan on ignoring the character death that is one of those spoilers. The other one is who Tobi really is. I plan on using the Tobi spoiler, but only than that, I am pretty much making up my own storyline. So don't get mad at me if you don't like my storyline. Also, my story, my pairings. Deal with it.
> 
> Note: this was written back in 2013 and first posted on fanfiction.net

Gaara looked out of the window and saw his desert homeland. The night was slowly fading away as the sun rose. He had been Kazekage of Sunagakure for a total of 10 years now. It had been 8 years since his friend Naruto had defeated Tobi. It was a surprise to find out that Tobi was actually Obito, Kakashi's old team mate back in the day. Everything had quieted down and many of his friends were living comfortable lives.

Naruto was now the Hokage of Konohagakure. He and Hinata had two girls, ages 2 and 5. The eldest daughter was loud like her father, and looked like him as well, but had the shy personality of her mother. The youngest daughter looked like her mother and was very quiet, but had the mischievous personality of her father.

Sasuke gave up his rouge ways once he felt like his clan and brother were avenged. He was head of ANBU and Naruto's second in command. He had chosen Sakura to bear his children and be his wife. Sasuke didn't take that long in rebuilding his clan. He and Sakura had four children, and were expecting another in a few months. They had two boys and twin girls. The ages for the boy were 7 and 4. The twin girls were 3 years old. The eldest boy took after his father in every way except for the eye color; he had his mother's green eyes. The youngest boy took after his mother in every way, but he had his father's eye colors. The twins had their mother's hair and her temper, but their father's eyes and his brains.

Shikamaru had finally been worn down by Ino's advances and married her. He often said how troublesome she was, but then he would say she was worth it. Shikaru was head of Intelligence and used his high IQ to stay one step ahead of everyone. They had a little girl that was 5 years old. She looked like her mother in every way, but had her father's smarts.

Neji had finally admitted to being in love with Ten-Ten. They had a baby boy that was only 6 months old. It was still too early to tell to who will take after, but he had his father's eyes and his mother's hair.

Kakashi was still the same old Kakashi. He still loved his Icha Icha books. The only one that could get his nose out of his dirty books was his fiancée, Kurenai. In the beginning Kakashi came to comfort and support Kurenai after Asuma's death. But after time he started to have feelings for her, and she him. They were expected to be married in spring under the cherry blossom trees.

Gaara smiled, thinking about his wife of 4 years. She was beautiful in his eyes. She had lavender eyes and red hair. She didn't take anyone's crap about her or those that she considered her family and friends. She had a cheerful personality and was quite hyper at times. She was sweet and kind but if you got on her bad side or made her mad, her lavender eyes would turn red.

He looked back to the bed where his wife lay, still sleeping peacefully. He walks back over to the bed and sits next to her on the bed. He tenderly caresses her cheek in a loving manner. "Shunte..." He whispers her name.

Shunte groaned a bit as she heard her name being called, pulling her away from her dreams. But she knew that he would continue to whisper her name if she didn't answer. She opens up her eyes and then pouts up at him. "You know how I don't like to be up this early."

Gaara smile returned. "I know you don't. But I wanted to remind you that I will be busy all day today. I won't be home to till tonight."

Shunte nods. "And you couldn't have left me a note saying this?" She said with slight annoyance.

Gaara shook his head slightly. "No. But I wanted know how you were feeling better? Just say the word and I can get Sakura to come over from Konoha. Kami knows that she could use a break from Sasuke's urges to revive his clan."

Shunte sighed. "I am doing fine. I just had been feeling ill that's all. But now that you bring it up, I have something to tell you." She smiled and slipped her hand in Gaara's larger one. "Gaara, I'm pregnant with your child."

Gaara froze there as he was told that he was going to be a father. Several thoughts entered his mind at once. Was he ready to be a father? Was it a boy or girl? Would he be a good father?

Finally he settled on the last thought that went through his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He struggled for a few minutes to speak but when he finally did he asked hesitantly, "Do you think I will be a good father?"

Shunte nodded. "You will make a wonderful father. You will strive to make sure that our child will not have a childhood like yours. I believe that with all my heart."

Gaara then smiled. "Yes, our child will not go through what I went thru. I promise that." He then kissed Shunte with all the love he had for her. Life was good, and it was about to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay! It's finished! How did you like the surprise? Shunte is Michelle's OC. Not much is known about Shunte right now, since Michelle doesn't have a bio of her yet written up. But what little that I do know I used. Michelle seriously loves Gaara. Back in high school (when she moved to Colorado), she and a group friends made a Naruto group. She was Gaara. Now she is back in California, which I am soooo happy about. So I hope everyone liked my Valentine's Day gift fic. Please review/comment!


End file.
